It is well known that certain criminal persons seek out target individuals in crowded places in order to rob the targeted individuals by picking their pockets. These pick pockets are known in most modern societies and are often so highly skilled that the target individual, or "mark" is not aware until later that they have been robbed. It is also well known that personal property such as billfolds, coin purses, checkbooks and the like may inadvertantly be lost from one's pocket when one leans over or bends down, or when one engages in active sport. The prior art solution to these problems has been to manufacture billfolds and the like of rough textured, suede leather materials to increase friction, and chains or loops attached to both the billfold and the wearer's belt.